koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors All-Stars
Musou ☆ Stars (無双☆スターズ) is a crossover game featuring several IPs owned by Koei and its subsidiaries. It is one of the projects that celebrates Omega Force's twentieth anniversary. Originally meant to be a new Warriors Orochi game, the developers decided to create something different to "evolve" the Warriors series. The playable roster has been cut down to focus on characters who are fan favorites or starring in one of the company's latest IPs. The Treasure Box edition includes a visual book, an original soundtrack, two scroll wall posters, and a postcard calendar. Buy the game name to receive downloadble serial codes for Wang Yuanji's Kasumi costume and an early Opoona unlock. Reserve the game from Gamecity or Amazon to receive a code for Arima in Yukimura's costume. Plot The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen tasked her daughter with summoning otherworldly heroes to help save their land, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left the otherworldly heroes scattered in different areas of their world. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. Gameplay *The game will feature two main modes: Free Scenario and Multi Ending. The latter has around 20 different endings and multiple story paths. Some endings are unlocked by recruiting more characters and obtaining special key items. *In battle, players can deploy four allies to support their character with various actions. **Musou Fever allows other party members to bolster the player's Musou attacks into one unifying move. **Allies are given unique hero skills for support. *Character quotes change depending their bond levels with one another. *Players can explore various marked locations using the world map. Stages taken from different IPs will be present. *Downloadable content is so far costumes. Characters *Tamaki *Shiki *Setsuna *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) *Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors) *Zhou Cang (Dynasty Warriors) *Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) *Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors) *Mitsunari Ishida (Samurai Warriors) *Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors) *Ōka (Toukiden) *Horō (Toukiden) *Tokitsugu (Toukiden) *Opoona (Opoona) *Nobunyaga Oda (Samurai Cats) *Hajime Arima (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) *Darius (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Ayane (Ninja Gaiden) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive) *Honoka (Dead or Alive) *Millennia (Deception) *Laegrinna (Deception) *Rio Tachibana (Rio) *Sophie Neuenmuller (Atelier) *Plachta (Atelier) *Arnice (Nights of Azure) *Christophorus (Nights of Azure) Related Media Famitsu was holding a poll for fans to make character requests until October 14, 2016. Those considered for inclusion may appear as downloadable characters with their own stories and endings. A video demonstration of the game was streamed live on January 26, 2017. Allusions *The soundtrack contains many re-arranged musical motifs that originated from their previous IPs. **''Dynasty Warriors'' - Welcome to China **''Samurai Warriors'' - Ōsaka Castle, Okehazama **''Toukiden'' - Melodies of Nakatsukuni **''Nobunyaga no Yabou'' - Neko Bushou Sengoku Emaki **''Haruka'' - Kokuchou **''Dead or Alive'' - Hitohira **''Ninja Gaiden'' - **''Deception'' - **''Rio'' - Jackpot **''Atelier'' - **''Nights of Azure'' - External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist Category:Games